


Hide Away Little Boy, You Aren’t Loved Anymore.

by KokiPanta



Series: Jschlatt x Quackity Angst :D [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Schlatt is abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta
Summary: Quackity doesn’t remember a night when there weren’t bottles breaking, blood spilling, tears dripping, new dents being made in the walls and empty “sorry’s” after the storm was over. When will the pain end?[for all my angsty bbys out there including myself lol :)]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Jschlatt x Quackity Angst :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Hide Away Little Boy, You Aren’t Loved Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a while and wanted to write a Dream SMP fanfiction cause im constantly reading them lmao- uhm anyways, some of the details and references in this story might not be completely accurate with the L'Manberg storyline but, i tried lol :D
> 
> Enjoy~  
> -KokiPanta

!TW!  
-Abuse  
-Referenced Rape/non-con

Dashing down the halls of the once somewhat happy, light filled white house now turned smelly, dim, despair filled pit in the shape of a house, Quackity’s heart was beating out of his chest and his breathing was heavy and wavering as he tried to run and hide from his drunken and abusive husband Schlatt. 

Quackity doesn’t remember a night when there weren’t bottles breaking, blood spilling, tears dripping, new dents being made in the walls and empty “sorry’s” after the storm was over. 

Skidding around the corner, Quackity dashed to an empty room that was gonna be a bedroom but ended up being forgotten about. He looked around, his watery and widened eyes landing on the closet sticking out of the wall on the other side of the room. He stood still for a second attempting to figure out where Schlatt was before entering the room. He shakily closed the door and locked it before walking over to the closet and sliding the door open before sitting down on the carpeted floor and shutting the door. 

As soon as the quiet sound of the sliding door hitting the frame was heard Quackity lost it. Tears started spilling out of his eyes like waterfalls, wetting his knees that he was hugging so very tightly into his chest, his nails digging into his calves through his black suit pants. He cried and cried, wondering why all the people he’s ever loved never loved him back. His parents, his friends, his siblings, and now, his husband, Schlatt. 

In the end, after all the violence, after all the fighting, the hate, the fear, the hiding and the pain Schlatt put him through, he still loved him for some reason. After all the things he’s done to Manberg, and all the things he’s done to the others, Quackity still found himself in love the ram. Quackity hated that idea so much, trying to shove it to the back of his head, rocking back and forth. His tears slowed a little bit, as he raised his arm to wipe the snot pitifully dripping from his nose. 

He wanted to disappear, more than anything. As much as he painfully loved and was attached to Schlatt, he wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. Suddenly the tears began flowing again, and he began to cry loudly. Just as fast as it started it ended as Quackity clapped a hand over his mouth to quiet the sounds, wanting to buffer the time it would take Schlatt to find him. 

Quackity pushed himself into the corner of the closet, pushing and pushing, further cramping himself till his heels bled and his back ached, his desire to make himself so small that he disappeared stronger than ever. 

After what felt like hours of crying and dull stinging pain echoing throughout his body from the cuts and bruises he had sustained he had cried himself to sleep only to awake to the sound of loud stomping feet approaching the door. He rubbed his eyes before sighing, knowing what was gonna happen next. Quackity thought about the two scenarios of what would happen next as Schlatts banging and yelling at the door fell on deaf ears. If he gets in, he would pretend to be nice and say sorry for a bit before dragging him off against his will to their room to fuck the shit out of him before passing out, leaving Quackity traumatized and covered in cum and other bodily fluids, or if Schlatt didn’t get in he would say a low ‘sorry’ and walk away and everything would go back to normal the next day, but it all falls down again when the sun disapears.

Quackity shivered at the thought of getting raped again, even though being raped by Schlatt had become a normal part of his everyday life, he never really found it ‘fun’ like Schlatt told him he should. He tuned into Schlatts yelling at the door only the hear the same things that he heard every night: 

“Open the door right fucking now!” 

“Ill kill you, you little bitch”

“I never loved you, you whore!!” 

“How dare you betray me like this! You said you loved me!”

“You’re useless and no one will ever love you like I do!”

"Your only purpose is to be used and abused by ME!"

"I could never love someone like YOU. You're just my little fucktoy ha ha!!"

His painful words shot right to Quackity’s heart, a new, yet all too familiar pain ricocheting through out his body. It was true, it was all true. Everything Schlatt says to him and about him. His body ached, his mind was dizzy, his knees were wet with tears and snot, and his hips hurt from sitting in the same position. Falling over, Quackity went from his curled up position to being sprawled out across the narrow floor way of the closet, his entire body limp. 

At this point Schlatt’s threatening roars and howls were just white noise and it didn’t matter to Quackity anymore. He just wants to die already. He’s only 20 years old and he spends his days crying and getting yelled at and abused by his husband. As a kid he thought he would be a doctor or a lawyer or some cliche shit like that and not what ever his shit life has turned to now. 

Quackity smiled slightly as his eyes began to close and his vision faded into darkness. Ah sleep. The only real escape. Keeping his eyes closed, Quackity shakily brought his hands to his chest as he lie on his side, intertwining his fingers in a begging position.

“Please god, ….please, don’t let me wake up.” He mumbled before it was all black. 

Don’t let me wake up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked this fanfic then be sure to check out my newest Jschlatt x Quackity angst fanfic:  
> ‘A River With No Water’  
> :))))


End file.
